


Day 30

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, I have tagged hopeful ending the last three of these or smt, Injury Recovery, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Paralysed Peter, Paralysis, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Recovery, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Upset Peter, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like men, none of these have very ending endings do they?, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 30. Recovery."It's ok." Tony muttered gently, as he pulled Peter into a tight hug and slowly started to run his hands through Peter's hair. Peter wished he could believe him, but Tony voice was trembling with uncertainty and they both knew that it would not be ok.





	Day 30

**Author's Note:**

> Wow!! Halloween is tomorrow!! This ends tomorrow! This is shocking!!  
Anyway!! Hope you enjoy my day 30!!

30\. Recovery.

"It's ok." Tony muttered gently, as he pulled Peter into a tight hug and slowly started to run his hands through Peter's hair. Peter wished he could believe him, but Tony voice was trembling with uncertainty and they both knew that it would not be ok.

Peter's hands were shaking and slick with blood, but he barely noticed and Tony didn't seem to care when he grabbed them and held them tight. "you'll be ok Peter." He said, seemingly with as much conviction as he could muster, "I promise."

They both knew it was not a promise he would be able to keep. It was out of Tony’s hands now and into the universe’s. They just had to look at the stars and pray they would be nice.

Peter's head lolled back slightly, the pain making it difficult to concentrate on anything, even something as simple as keeping his head up. He saw the stars shining in the sky, they used to help people navigate, tell fortunes, makeup stories. In that moment all Peter could see was them laughing at him. They were up there, shining and giggling; while he was stuck down here, pain consuming his entire being.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Peter!" Meg said walking into his room with a huge smile on her face. She faltered for half a second when she looked around before shaking out if it and walking over. "Here is your breakfast." She announced, placing a tray on his lap with a plate of toast and a glass of water. Peter hated it. Hated being treated like he couldn't do anything or like he was a baby.

As soon as Peter had his food balanced on his lap, May stood up and wandered over to the curtains, pulling them wide open to let light in and ignoring how Peter hissed and covered his eyes like a vampire. She had told him time and time again to leave them open, but when it got to night and the stars were twinkling down on the earth like nothing had changed, Peter couldn't stand it.

He just had to close them.

So every night he would close them and every morning May would open them. Peter honestly thought it was a bit rude, he went to all that trouble to web the curtains closed and then May decided to open them again.

Peter sighed loudly as he tucked into his breakfast, he could easily ask May not to open them, or even better ask her to close them every night, but he didn't want to be a burden and he was just too tired. That was the thing he hated most, he hadn't stood up in weeks and yet he was always tired. Everyone said it was normal, it was just him healing, but he hated it anyway. Almost as much as he hated May's optimism. He would never walk again and she had to just accept it.

He may never walk again. That thought used to make him want to cry. Now he was just numb, he barely blinked over it anymore. He may never walk again, he may never spider again, he may never be able to play again, and that's just how it was.

Peter finished his toast and watched as May continued bustling around. He could tell her he was fine, but his throat tickled from disuse and he just knew that he wouldn't be able to speak, even if he tried.

He heard the door shut and breathed out a sigh if relief. In the beginning, May had stayed home and smothered Peter in care and attention; stuff which Peter didn't want. He didn't need May's pity. It had taken a while, but he had been able to convince her to go back to work, but only if he picked up his phone whenever she called. He didn't argue with her terms, he just wanted an empty house to work things out in.

He wondered if Tony was going to come around. Since May had started returning to work, Tiny had started coming over at about lunch. He would try to coax Peter into doing some if his physio (he managed about 90% of the time) and he would cook some lunch for him. There wasn't much talking, Tony still felt guilty and it weighed down the air and suffocated any possible conversations. Tony was treading on eggshells around Peter and he hated it, he wasn't made of glass and he wasn't going to crumble at the slightest mention if the outside world or the future.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Light.

It was so light.

Bright white light flooded his eyes and washed away all other colours.

Buzzing.

His ears were buzzing - ringing - white noise which left room nothing else.

Pain.

So much pain. His back was on fire and he knew he was screaming even if he couldn't hear it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter woke with a gasp; he shit up in bed and started gasping for breath. It was just a dream; except it wasn't. It was a memory. A memory of how he ended up here, bed bound and hopeless.

The curtains were still open. He had fallen asleep before he could close them and he could see the stars clearly. They were twinkling happily and all they were doing was reminding him of what he had lost. He used to love late night patrols, swinging through the city with the light of the stars above him and light if the city below him. He may never get the chance to do that again.

Back when Ben was still around, he taught Peter some of the constellations. Peter could see Ursa Major and Orion's belt from his bed and he hated it. Hated that he could give a name to the very things which were giggling and finding joy in his pain.

He knew they were just stars, but he also knew that he had prayed that the stars would be nice and spare him, and they hadn't been.

Tears flowed down his face, running like rivers and dripping onto his duvet cover. Everything was wrongs Nd for the first time in weeks Peter felt something other than hopelessness; he felt despair.

Peter fumbled slightly for the phone he knew was on the nightstand. He couldn't burden May with this, her job was to keep him safe and she already felt like she had failed, no point in making it worse.

His hands were shaking and the bright light burned his eyes but he somehow was still able to press the right button.

Ring.

Ring. Ring.

Click.

"Peter?"

Peter could hear his tears just speed up at that. It sounded just like old times, back when Peter would call Tony at 2am because he'd been shot and needed his help. Tony didn't sound any less worried even though he had to know that the furthest Peter could go was…. Absolutely nowhere.

"I had a nightmare." He said quietly. He knew his voice was shaking and barely audible but it was all too much.

"About the accident?" Tony asked slowly; however the most noticeable thing was that it was slow, but not eggshell slow. Peter could feel a small smile start to grow. It was just like old times.

"Yes."

"Oh Peter." Tony said and Peter could hear that if they had been in the same room, there would be a hug coming with that tone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you think I'll ever walk again?" Peter asked quietly halfway through one of their physio sessions. He was tired and just wanted to know if any of this was worth it.

"Yes." Tony said strongly and full of conviction, "I truly think you will if you keep working."

Peter nodded, purpose filling every bone in his body. He was going to do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!  
Please leave kudos and comments if you do!!


End file.
